


Allura Moon: Defender Of Justice

by SpookyKiwiBird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alter Egos, Me? Work on one fic before posting another?, Sailor Moon AU, allurance, black is tired, honestly, shoutout to picto for betaing, unlikely, who knows if i'll ever write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyKiwiBird/pseuds/SpookyKiwiBird
Summary: The magical action-adventures of a teenage girl who learns of her destiny as the legendary warrior and defender of justice. Join Allura as she bands together with other soldiers to defend the Earth and Galaxy (Maybe with a dash of romance too)





	Allura Moon: Defender Of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> sigh please don't kill me. Shoutout to Picto for betaing this and everyone for supporting me <33\. I have a spotify playlist for this is any of you care lmao https://open.spotify.com/user/gretta97485/playlist/24qic3PLDT5W71K3OdT6Vz

A thousand years ago, our moon was home to a great civilization called Altea, ruled by Queen Mercy and her husband, King Alfor. Everything was relatively peaceful until the uprising of Lord Zarkon and his witch, Haggar. Their plan was to first take over Altea, then the whole universe. 

 

To conquer Altea, Haggar unleashed the power of quintessence into the world. Although Altea was destroyed, Queen Mercy’s last hope was in the power of the imperial purple crystal and the pink bayard.

 

“Only this crystal and the bayard together can overpower the force of the quintessence,” Queen Mercy said. “Never let these fall into enemy hands or the whole universe will be doomed. But most of all, you must protect our dear Princess Allura. Understand?”

 

The black lion and the white lion looked at each other before nodding. “Yes!” they roared, rearing their majestic heads into the air. This was now their duty.

 

Frozen in an Altean cryopod, the queen sent Princess Allura down to her future on Earth, their memories lost to them all. The queen’s lion advisors were to disguise themselves as cats and go down to Earth, finding the princess once and for all! 

 

\---

 

The insistant beeping of her alarm clock woke Allura up with a groan. With sleepy eyes, Allura reached over to slam her hand onto the alarm button to make it to stop when she saw the time. Allura’s eyes practically bugged out of her head seeing the red numbers blinking back at her. Sitting straight up in her bed, Allura huffed. Of course she was late again. 

 

In record time, Allura threw on her school uniform, brushed her hair and teeth, and flew down the stairs. “I’m late for school again,” she complained, jumping down on each wooden step of the stairs. “Why didn’t you wake me up in time for the first bell?”

 

Allura’s mother looked up from the crossword she was doing on the scuffed wooden table, a pencil dangling perilously between her fingers. “I did, Allura, dear. Three times.” Allura’s mother looked back down to the table and picked a grape from the ceramic bowl, popping it into her mouth. “And each time you said you were getting up right away.” 

 

“And you believed me?” Allura scoffed, using her nimble fingers to pluck a grape from right under her mother’s nose and sticking it in her mouth. The sweet flavor of the grape spread on Allura’s tongue as she waited for her mother’s delayed reaction.

 

“Allura!” There it was. It took about 2 seconds before her mother processed what happened. She said it in a mock-angry way, but there was a twinkle of mirth in her eyes.

 

Another glance to the clock on the stove and Allura picked up her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. “I’ve got to go!” 

 

Allura’s mother hummed quietly. “Aren’t you forgetting something, dear?” she asked playfully, crooking a finger towards one of the counters. 

 

“Huh?” Allura spun around to see her school lunch perched on the counter. That would have been horrible to forget. “Thanks, mum! See you after school!” the girl said merrily, pecking her mother on the cheek before dashing out of the door. Man, was she gonna get in trouble for being late again. 

 

\---

 

The walk to school was exhausting. Well, at least for Allura it was. The school girl yawned, putting a hand over her mouth and using the other to rub at her eyes. “I’m so sleepy, why can’t today be Saturday?” she complained to herself. 

 

A commotion snapped Allura out of her sleepy stupor. There were about three boys surrounding a black cat. One of them was holding it down while the other tried to pry that cat’s jaw open. 

 

“Hold it still, I’m trying to feel it’s tongue!” the first boy snapped, completely ignoring the third boy who was standing back a little. 

 

“I’m trying!” The second boy hissed at the first, struggling to hold down the squirming cat. 

 

“Hey! Stop it! Leave the poor cat alone!” Allura shouted at the boys, feeling a little smug at the way their eyes went wide with fear at being caught and yelled at by an older girl before they scampered off, leaving the small black cat on the ground. Allura was surprised it didn’t immediately run away. Maybe it was a house cat?

 

Slowly, Allura reached down to pick up the cat. “Rotten brats,” she mumbled under her breath. “You poor thing, did those kids hurt you kitty?”

 

Allura’s answer came in the form of a hysterical yowl from the cat. “You’re alright now, I’m gonna take this bandage off.” Allura removed the two bandaids she just noticed were stuck to the cat’s forehead, only to reveal an odd mark. “Huh? Is that a crescent moon?”

 

The cat wiggled its way out of Allura’s arms to jump on top of the fence, staring down Allura for a solid minute. Black flicked her tail thoughtfully. There was something special about this girl. 

 

“Darn. Now you really made me late, kitty,” Allura sighed, glancing down at her watch before bolting down the street like a maniac. Not before she waved to the cat on the fence, though.

 

Black watched the girl run. If cats had expressions, she would have had a contemplative one on her face. Could she possibly be the one?

 

\---

 

When Allura finally arrived at school, she was panting a little bit, but nevertheless, she made it to the classroom. With time to eat a snack, too! 

 

“You hear that there’s a new Killbot Phantasm coming out? I saw it on TV,” she said conversationally to a girl with glasses who nodded enthusiastically. Allura briefly knew Pidge. They bonded over liking the same video game and often chatted about it. 

 

At that moment, Miss Luxia decided to enter the room. Allura was in mid-bite when she spoke. “Allura, you need more studying and less TV. There isn’t any excuse for failing this exam,” she scolded lightly, making Allura smile sheepishly with food in her mouth. 

 

Miss Luxia gave Allura a disapproving look, holding up a paper with a big, red, circled ‘30’ on it, making Allura’s smile drop off her face almost instantly.

 

With a hard gulp Allura took the paper with trembling hands. “Huh? I failed? How can that be?” she said disbelievingly. 

 

“Have your mother sign this and return it back to me tomorrow.” 

 

The rest of the day while Allura was in school, she agonized over the red numbers printing a 30. If her mum found out (which she would), then Allura would get everything taken away from her. Including her allowance and phone rights! 

 

At the end of the day, Allura sat on the edge of the sidewalk outside the school, a light pout on her face as she thought about the disappointed look her mother would have on her face when Allura sheepishly gave her the test for her to sign.

 

Nearby her friend Nyma stood, twisting a blonde pigtail with a finger. “Chill out, Allura. It’s just one lousy test,” Nyma snorted, walking over to come sit down by Allura on the sidewalk. “It’s not like it’s the end of the world.”

 

Allura buried her face in her hands and groaned loudly. “You don’t get it, Nyma. If my mum finds out I flunked my test, she’ll ground me and cut my allowance off.” Allura paused for a moment before continuing. “I won’t be able to play the new Killbot Phantasm game, either!”

 

Almost a foot away, a usually shy boy put on a flirtatious facade and sauntered up to the two girls on the sidewalk.”Hey, Allura, I heard about your test,” he started, hiding his shaking hands behind his back while maintaining a half-smile. “Want me to be your tutor?”

 

“About as much as a toothache,” Allura grumbled behind her hands, wincing a little when she saw the minute change in the boy’s demeanor. She was about to say sorry when Nyma cut her off. 

 

“You’re such a dweeb, Lance. She doesn’t need a tutor, she needs a trip to the mall to get her mind off this,” Nyma said primly, turning around to face Allura with excited eyes. “Tell your mom you’re at my house studying.”

 

“You’re going shopping?” Lance asked, genuinely confused. “Shopping is more important than your grades? I hardly studied and I got a 95 on my test. Imagine what you could do if I tutored you.” Lance’s voice started to rise a little at the end, trailing off into an excited squeak. 

 

Nyma rolled her eyes. “Do we care?” she drawled, cut off my Allura’s half-groan, half-sigh. “Look Allura, by the time you get home, your mom will have forgotten all about that stupid test,” Nyma comforted her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

 

Allura sniffed a little bit. “You really think so?”

 

“I know so,” Nyma said confidently, putting one hand on her hip and smiling widely. “I saw some awesome boots on sale for both of us. After that, we can get ice cream and shop some more!”

 

Allura perked up a little bit after that. “Can we look for some earrings?” she asked a little hesitantly, yelping when Nyma grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. 

 

“That’s a great idea! We can go to my mom’s jewelry store,” Nyma gushed. “She has some wicked cool things.”

 

“I need some new barrettes for my hair,” Allura considered, putting a finger on her chin in thought. 

 

“She’s got all kinds of great things. You’ve got to see it! Diamonds, rubies, emeralds and even rhinestones!”

 

“Rhinestones? I love them!” Allura squealed, both her and Nyma starting to jump up and down. “Does she have rhinestones in pink and purple?”

 

“Oh, definitely.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for?”

 

And with that, the two girls left happily to shop, leaving a slightly bewildered (but lovestruck) Lance. 

 

“Ah, Allura. Beautiful, but a shopaholic,” he sighed dreamily. 

 

Unbeknownst to him, his two best friends, Hunk and Pidge, were standing nearby, shaking their heads at the dreamy expression on their friend’s face.

 

“He has it bad doesn’t he?” Pidge remarked, pushing up her glasses.

 

“Yup.”

 

\---

 

Meanwhile, in Haggar’s secret room she has druids lined up before her. “The Oracle says it’s time to attack the other dimension, to unleash the power of quintessence!” the witch rasped. Around her, druids and sentries alike went up in cheers. Haggar quieted them by speaking again. “But to do so, I require more quintessence. Yes, a great deal of quintessence. We shall get it from the planet Earth. So, Sendak, present yourself and tell me of your progress there.”

 

Sendak appeared in front of Haggar. “Yes, Haggar. As we speak, my servant, Twyla, is on the other side preparing to gather quintessence. The humans are weak and helpless. They will yield to our will and then nothing will stand in the way of the Galra Empire!”

 

“Do not fail me, Sendak,” was all Haggar said as she dismissed Sendak, turning back to her work brusquely. 

 

\---

 

Two girls stopped outside the entrance to a jewelry store. On the inside, there was what seemed to be hundreds of people crammed into the small store. Allura gave Nyma a weird look before pushing open the glass door to the store. 

 

“Come on in! Everyone’s welcome! Make me an offer!” Nyma’s mom sang cheerily, darting around the store to help customers with things they needed. 

 

“Oh, these are so beautiful,” one of the customers commented, cooing over a peridot gemstone resting in the center of a gold band. 

 

Allura turned back to Nyma, who as well looked confused. “Nyma, what’s going on?” she asked her friend. Nyma didn’t answer, her eyes trailing after her cheerful mom who was now rambling about diamonds and sapphires.

 

“I don’t get it, my mom is sure acting strange,” Nyma half-mumbled to herself, half-whispered to Allura.

 

“Yeah. What did she put into her coffee this morning?” Allura tried to joke, at least to lighten the mood a little bit. It worked for the most part since Nyma cracked a smile, which Allura considered a win. 

 

Nyma’s mom stood behind the counter, cupping her hands around her mouth to sound louder. “Today only, everything in the store is 90% off!” she announced, watching as the crowd went crazy with a small, evil smirk. Nyma’s mom turned around so nobody could see her face and giggled a little bit. “And surrender your frantic energy towards Lord Zarkon and the Galra Empire. For I am Twyla, loyal disciple to the Galran Empire, and my jewels will drain away all your energy!”   
  


Twyla could hear her master Sendak’s voice in her ear, though it wasn’t out loud. “You have done well, Twyla. So much greed! So much energy! Lord Zarkon will be most pleased! Feed the Galra Empire, foolish humans! Lord Zarkon will soon triumph. Prepare them, Twyla, for his triumphant arrival.” Sendak said into her ear, though he wasn’t physically there. The laugh that followed his monologue was more like a cackle.

 

“Momma!” Nyma shouted from across the store, waving her pale arms over her head. Twyla forced herself to plaster a smile on her face as she made her way over to the two girls.

 

“Oh, Nyma, what a surprise!” she said in a saccharine voice, fluttering her eyelashes in a sugary sweet way. Allura shot Nyma a weird look but didn’t bother to comment on her mother’s weird behavior. 

 

Nyma hesitated for a second before speaking. “Allura and I came here to see some…” She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. 

 

Luckily, Allura cut in for her. “Rhinestone jewelry!” she finished with a bright smile.

 

“Rhinestones?” Ladnok spat like the word was offensive to her. “Don’t be silly now, girls. Help yourselves to some diamonds instead. There are plenty to go around.” 

 

“Diamonds?” Allura paled a little. There was no way that she could afford diamonds, especially because she was saving up for the new Killbot Phantasm game  _ and  _ there was no way her mother would give her money after seeing the score on her test. “I can’t believe it.”

 

“Of course, any friend of Nyma’s deserves the best,” Twyla gushed. Internally, her eye was twitching at the way she had to be so fake. “Here, Allura, would you like to try this ring on?” she asked, brandishing a velvet box. 

 

Allura gaped a second before reaching for the diamond in the center. “Wow, would I?” Allura knew she would be in deep trouble if she ended up buying this diamond ring, so she hesitated. 

 

“It’s a flawless, twenty-carat diamond! For you, ten dollars,” Twyla pressured a little bit, pressing the velvet case closer to Allura. 

 

Allura and Nyma gaped almost at the same time. “Twenty carats for ten dollars?” they shouted in unison, attracting the looks of shoppers nearby. It took a couple seconds of stunned silence before shoppers were rushing over, tripping over themselves and pushing Allura and Nyma away. People screamed as they vied for a chance at the ten-dollar diamond ring.

 

Nyma ended up having to help drag her friend out of the crowded store. “Allura, this day has been way weird,” she commented after she had successfully gotten Allura out of the crowd of people. 

 

“Yeah, seriously. What’s up with your mum, Nyma? I’ve never seen her like this before,” Allura chewed at her lip a little nervously. Why did she have a really bad feeling about this? 

 

Nyma seemed to consider that before answering. “I don’t know, but it’s a little worrying to me.” She shrugged. 

 

Allura put her hands up placatingly. “This place is totally wacko, Nyma,” Allura commented before starting to turn around towards the exit. Allura probably should go home about now, besides this was freaking her out a little.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” Nyma protested, catching up to Allura and tugging on her sleeve a little. Awkwardly, Allura pulled her sleeve back from Nyma’s hold.

 

“I think I’ll take a nap before showing my mom my grades,” Allura said plainly, yawning a little for emphasis. It wasn’t that Allura didn’t like Nyma. Sure she was annoying at times and kind of bitchy at times, but Allura was getting a little nervous at the whole situation in general. Why was Nyma’s mom acting so weird?

 

“Oh okay, see you tomorrow!” Nyma said cheerfully, waving to Allura as she made her way out of the mall and into the sidewalks. It wasn’t going to be that far of a walk home, but Allura still sighed.

 

Reaching into her backpack, Allura pulled the test back out and promptly groaned. “How can I tell my mum I flunked another test?” she grumbled, crushing the test into a paper ball and throwing it behind her back. She winced when she heard the sound of the paper smacking someones head. 

 

“Hey! Watch it, meatball head!” the voice protested, rubbing his head. Allura turned around to face the person who had to deal with the onslaught of her paper ball and nearly fell over. There was Lance, standing on the sidewalk and opening her test out of its crumpled state.

 

“I still can’t believe you got a 30. Very admirable I have to say,” Lance chuckled. Gone was the lovestruck, obnoxious boy from earlier and in his place was a brooding, angry teenager. He seemed upset, but Allura didn’t want to pry. “I can’t tell if you’re stupid or just really lazy,” he drawled. 

 

Okay, now Allura didn’t feel bad for him. “Hey! Give me that back.” Allura said indignantly, snatching the paper from Lance’s hand and subsequently leaning closer to him. Had his eyes always been this blue? Nevertheless, Allura turned on her heel and stomped away. Lance McClain was an enigma to her.

 

Lance shook his head and chuckled as he watched Allura walk away with a pout on her face. There was something about her he couldn’t put his finger on, though…

 

\---

 

Walking down the street, Allura was practically still fuming about the whole debacle. Her mood significantly brightened when she saw the Killbot Phantasm poster in the window of an arcade. “Oh! The new Killbot Phantasm game. Ah I wish I could be in Killbot Phantasm. There’s always something cool going on there. Not like my life.” Allura started to sniffle a little. “Mom is gonna blow a gasket when she sees this test.” 

 

Nearby, Black scoffed. Though she couldn’t project her emotions through her face, she could surely think them. And think them she did. ‘I can’t believe it. This crybaby is the one?’ she thought to herself. Why was she going to have to be in charge of this whiny human?

 

Nevertheless, Allura peeled herself away from the Killbot Phantasm poster and went to go skulk home, a pout on her face. 

 

The nervousness began to set in when Allura got closer and closer to her house. She was going to have to face the inevitable anyway. Allura pushed open the door hesitantly to see her mother waiting by the door, her foot tapping impatiently. 

 

Allura’s mother narrowed her eyes. “How did you do on your algebra test?” she asked seemingly innocently, though there was a hard tone to her voice that told Allura she already knew what she got. 

 

“Uh, test? In algebra?” Allura laughed a little nervously, rubbing her neck. “You see… about that algebra test.”

 

Allura’s mom held her hand out expectantly. “Let me see the test.” she said shortly. Allura cringed before uncrumpling the ball of paper that was clenched in her hand. “30?! You said you studied, Allura! I expected more from you.”

 

Allura wilted a little under her mother’s harsh gaze. She knew her mother only wanted the best for her, but sometimes she was a little too harsh. “Mum, I’m sorry!”

 

“Go back to the library and study, young lady,” Allura’s mother said irately before letting out an irritated huff. “You need to get a good score on that makeup test,” she said before pushing Allura right back out the door. 

 

“Mom, no!” Allura nearly cried, knocking on her door in hopes for her mother to open it back up. “It’s too late in the afternoon to study! It’s bad for the brain!”

 

\---

 

“Something’s wrong. I feel so strange,” a tall lady with spiky haired groaned. Another lady leaned against a counter with a hand to her head. The jewelry they were wearing was starting to glow a little ominously. 

 

“Mom? What’s happening to all of your customers?” Nyma said nervously, wringing her hands together. The girl flinched when a person collapsed nearly on her but missed. “What’s going on?”

 

Twyla let out a deep laugh, a laugh that sounded more like a cackle. Nyma’s eyes widened almost comically. She knew something wrong! That wasn’t her mother's laugh. “What’s going on, mom?” she demanded. 

 

“Oh, Nyma,” Twyla chuckled, revealing her true form to the girl before her. “I’m not your mother.” 

 

Nyma screamed. 

 

\---

 

“Studying is so hard. It’s so tiring,” Allura groaned to nobody in particular before flopping onto her bed with a sigh. “All those words and books can’t be good for a person. How does Lance do it?” she grumbled. Once again, her thoughts were wandering to Lance. Shaking it off, Allura put her face into a pillow and started to slowly drift into sleep. 

 

The loud noise of her window being opened and a small dip in her mattress was enough to startle Allura awake. “Huh?” she yawned before turning to look what was there. The sight of the black cat from earlier was enough to make her fall off her bed. “You scared me. What are you doing here?”

 

“Why, Allura, I came here to see you, of course. Who else?” The black cat rumbled, bringing up a paw to lick at it proudly. 

 

“Huh? A talking cat. I must have studied too hard,” Allura groaned, putting her head into her hands. This was certainly one odd dream, or she was hallucinating. 

 

“My name is Black, I’ve been searching for you for a very long time.” Black paused dramatically to get a read on Allura. She stared at Black blankly, so Black just rolled her eyes and continued. “You are the chosen one. I’ve been sent here to guide you on the path to your ultimate destiny. I wasn’t sure if you were the one the first time we met, but I’ve been watching you. And now I’m absolutely sure that you are the Defender of Justice scout of the moon!” Black finished with a flourish.

 

“I’m officially hallucinating.”

 

Black pawed at Allura’s head until she looked up. “No you’re not, Allura. You are the Defender of Justice, and your friend Nyma is in big trouble. You need to help her!” The look on Allura’s face made Black scoff. “You don’t believe me? I’ll show you!”

 

Black flipped through the air in an arc, dropping a circular locket onto the bed next to Allura. “Huh? What’s that?” the girl asked, utterly baffled by the sight before her. Either she was in one wacky fever dream or this was actually happening.

 

“It’s a special locket, just for you,” Black responded primly, drawing a proud paw over her ear. Allura picked it up hesitantly, unsure of the warm weight of the locket in her palm. She mused over it for a little bit before finally speaking. 

 

“Wow. For me? How beautiful!” Allura paused to think before tossing the locket from hand to hand and ignoring Black’s offended stare. “How should I wear it? On my school uniform…”

 

Black gave Allura withering look. “Allura, it’s not just a piece of jewelry,” she hissed, pausing to jump nimbly on top of Allura’s vanity. “Listen to me! Do you hear what I’m saying? Defender of Justice, sworn to defend the Princess of the Moon! Powerful, evil forces have appeared here on Earth, and that special locket can help you fight them. You are the new Defender of Justice, and you must fight evil when it confronts you! You must not be afraid.” 

 

Allura snorted, setting the locket down next to her on the bed. “Yeah, right. I’m supposed to save the day like I’m in a video game?”

 

“This is no joke, Allura. Do you hear me? This is your destiny!” 

 

This was accompanied by an eye roll from the female sitting cross legged on her bed. “My destiny? I’m sure that I’m dreaming now.”

 

Black puffed up angrily. Usually she was the calm and controlled one, but today she wasn’t with  _ her.  _ “It’s no dream. I’ll prove it, Allura. Just repeat after me: Moon Prism Power!”

 

It was worth a shot, right? Even to just calm down the angry cat on her vanity. “Okaaay? Moon Prism Power!” There was a loud shriek from her as a white light enveloped Allura. The light swirled and rose like music, altering the girl’s clothes. When it was finally over, Allura looked in the mirror and almost screamed. 

 

“Ah! What happened? This dream is getting weirder and weirder! I'll never study that hard again! I want to play video games, I don't want to live them!” Allura whined, though she did do a slow twirl in the mirror. Her school uniform was transformed into a shorter-skirted version with short sleeves. She now had gloves and knee-length boots on. The most surprising change was her  _ hair _ . “Oh god, my hair!” Allura squawked. Her brown hair was now a dazzling silver color, pulled up into a high ponytail (not to mention the two V-shaped pink marks below her eyes) . Though she did have to admit that the silver color contrasted amazingly with her skin tone. Beyond that, there was a tiara and two purple triangle earrings suspended right below the lobe of her ear, which soon began to pulse with light. 

 

A voice rang in her ears right above where the earrings hung. “Help me! Please help me! Someone please help me!” 

 

“Huh? That’s Nyma!” Allura gasped, her hand coming up to touch the earrings. Black gave her a smug ‘I told you so’ look and leapt off the vanity back onto Allura’s bedpost. 

 

“That’s right. She’s in big trouble,” Black said, suddenly becoming more solemn. “We need to go help her before it’s too late.”

 

Allura sat back down on her bed with a sigh. “Yeah, but what can I do to help? You keep forgetting I'm just a kid,” she finished defeatedly.

 

Black smiled at her a little sadly before putting a paw on Allura’s thigh. “You are the Defender of Justice. You will know what to do when you look into your heart. Believe in yourself.”

 

There was another sigh. A pause and a heartbeat before Allura stood up with determination in her eyes. “Okay!”

 

\---

 

Back at Nyma’s mom’s jewelry shop, Nyma was screaming her head off while Twyla kept her captive. “Someone help me!” she cried louder, much to Twyla’s chagrin. 

 

Still, Twyla forced an evil smile and leaned forward. “There’s no one to help you know, little girl.” She smirked, trying to ignore the piercing screeches that was coming from Nyma. 

 

“Oh, help me!” Nyma screamed yet again. Mercifully, her screaming was a bit more muted. All Twyla did was laugh at the pitiful girl.

 

“Soon, you and your kind will cease to exist. Once Emperor Zarkon unleashes the Galra Empire, he will destroy you all!” Twyla cackled, only for her monologue to be interrupted by a sound at the doorway. “Who’s that?”

 

“I said, let her go!” Allura shouted again, her stance wide as she tried to at least act more threatening, only to earn another dumbfounded look and a “who are you?” from Twyla. “Well, my name's... I am Princess Moon, the Defender of Justice! And I say, on behalf of the Moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!”

 

Twyla snorted before flicking her hand dismissively. “Princess Moon?  Never heard of you. And I'm sure I never will again. Arise, my children, and serve the great power that is the Galra Empire!” 

 

The customers who were put under a spell turned their heads almost robotically and advanced on Allura, attacking the frozen girl. “Black, help me! I don’t know what to do!” Allura cried, her shoulder getting clipped by a weapon that one of the customers had. “That hurt! I don’t want to do this anymore!”

 

“Princess Moon, what are you doing?” Black squawked. “You must fight this evil monster, or the whole universe could cease to exist!”

 

Allura ignored the cat by her side and focused on dodging the zombie-like customers coming after her. “I don’t want to play this game anymore! I wanna go home!” she yelped. 

 

Twyla scoffed, preparing to charge at Allura. “Fine! I’ll send you away for good then.” Only then did she begin to advance on Allura, taking her by surprise. Twyla’s claw-like hand came closer and closer to the girl screaming in fear when a blue rose sliced through the air and landed between them. “Now who might you be?” Twyla snarled.

 

“I am Blue Rose,” the man in question answered before turning to Allura. “Look into your heart and find the warrior within you. It’s your destiny.”

 

“But I don’t want to be a warrior!” Allura cried, causing the purple earrings to glow and send out energy waves that made Twyla and the zombies clutch their ears in agony. Allura ignored the “stop that idiot’s crying” from Twyla and continued to cry.

 

“Princess Moon, quickly throw your tiara and then say, ‘Moon Tiara Magic!’” 

 

Still with Blue Rose between them, Allura scoffed tearily. “What good is that gonna do, Black?” 

 

“Just do it!”

 

Allura reluctantly removed her tiara and took a deep breath. “Moon Tiara Magic!” she shouted, the tiara flying out of her hand and straight into Twyla, who shrieked. “Huh? I did that?”

 

“I will return!” Twyla screeched before she disintegrated into a pile of dust and disappeared, making the ball of energy Sendak was holding slowly pitter out and die. 

 

“You have done well, Princess Moon, and now Nyma’s mother and all the other women are free. Others will test you. Do not be afraid. I will fight with you,” Blue Rose finally spoke again before he, too, disappeared. 

“Oh,” was all Allura said when Blue Rose left, worrying the black cat next to her. “What a hunky guy,” she sighed dreamily, hearts practically glowing in her eyes.

Black just sighed.

\---

The next day at school, Nyma and two other girls (Plaxum and Florona, from what Allura could remember) were chattering before class started. Allura sat at her own desk with her head in her arms before Nyma came up to her. 

“Allura, you're not going to believe this, but my mom and I had the strangest dream last night that we were attacked by this hideous monster and that this beautiful warrior named Princess Moon saved us!” Nyma gushed, earning a gasp from the other two girls. 

“What? Are you kidding? I had the same dream!” the girl with the blue hair, Plaxum, said.

“Me too!” Florona gushed, practically hanging off of Plaxum as she said it. 

Nyma turned from the girls back to Allura. “That’s so weird. Allura, isn’t it the weirdest? Allura?” the girl questioned, poking Allura’s arm and earning a groan from the girl.

“Hey, you guys, could you please keep it down? I was up late last night and I just need a bit more sleep.” The sentence was punctuated with a yawn before Allura put her head back down in her arms. “Good night,” she grumbled.

Who would’ve guessed being a superhero was so tiring?

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment. They feed me


End file.
